


Prompt 7

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The prompt: Kei teaching Tadashi how to kiss, and Tadashi ends up kissing Kei really quick, nervously asks 'Like that?' and leaves Kei silent and flustered for a moment.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Prompt 7

Kei taps his pen on his desk absentmindedly. Tadashi looks up at him from the floor where he's reading a book. He tracks his eyes over Kei's slightly parted lips and the teeth biting his lower lip in concentration. 

Tadashi turns into his back and splays himself out, looking at the plastic stars Kei stuck all over his ceiling. 

"Hey Tsukki!" He stands up cheerfully, grabbing a spare chair and sitting next to Kei. 

"Yes Yamaguchi?"

"How do you kiss someone?" He asks, looking at him, marveling at his eyes. 

"Huh?" he exclaims dropping his pencil onto his notebook in shock. 

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" 

"Yamaguchi why are you asking me this?!"

"Dunno, I'm bored and I don't know how to kiss." 

"No, Tadashi, I have never kissed someone." He responds, face red and embarrassed. 

Kei using his first name causes blush to flood his cheeks. "Oh."

Kei stands up and walks to his manga shelf. He grabs a book from his plethora of shoujo stories, that were hidden by a fake dinosaur skeleton, and flips through the pages. He sits back in his chair, scooting closer to his friend. 

"That's how you kiss." He shows Tadashi a two page spread of the two main characters staring at each other lovingly, before one puts his hand on the others cheek and the two collide. 

"It seems that you got to have a very strong connection and like it's all soft. Bleh." Kei complains, eyes shifting, trying to make his lie convincing. 

Tadashi stifles a giggle and nods, trying not to believe the fact that one, Kei has a secret stash of BL shoujo manga and two, that his face is as red as Kei's volleyball bag. 

Kei resigns himself to reading the rest of the book before sliding it back in place with the rest of the series. 

Tadashi shifts his eyes back up to Kei, who coincidentally happens to be looking at him. They both look away, startled but eyes drifting to each other's again. 

"So," Tadashi pauses, gets up and slides his hand on Kei's cheek. He pulls him into a kiss, it's unsure and insecure before Kei kisses back. They stay like this, Tadashi sliding into Kei's lap, hooking his arms around his neck, Kei grasping his waist. They separate, breathless, foreheads touching. "Like that?" 

Kei looks at him, arms limp at his side, breathing uneven and scattered. "Absolutely." He takes him in another kiss, even more passionate.


End file.
